Loud Wallcrawler
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Set five years in the future. The Loud family had moved to NYC where Lincoln is bitten by a mutated Spider and become something down right Sensational. Spiderman. (Not the best summery. But I hope you enjoy.) (Lincoln x Ronnie Anne) (Rated for fight scenes and implied stuff)
1. Along it came

Loud Wallcrawler

Chapter 1

Along it came

So, I've been big in to Loud House lately and thought I'd try my hand at a fic based around it. So, this is around five years in to the future and will be a Lincoln x Ronnie Anne fic. With that explained, Marvelites and Honorary Louds... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Late at night in New York city, a young Hispanic woman wearing a purple jacket, a black shirt, light blue jeans, and purple skate shoes was walking home while talking on her phone not noticing that she was being fallowed.

"Sorry I'm running late, Mom. My shift at the diner ran late. I'll be home in a couple minutes." The girl said as she hung up her phone before cutting down a dark alley.

"Don't move." The man who had been fallowing her said two other men walked out from from behind a dumpster on the other side of the alley. "Now, hand over your wallet and we won't have to hurt that pretty little face of yours." He said as he rubbed the flat end of his knife over the girls cheek when out of nowhere, what appeared to be a large line of webbing grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his hand.

"Now, now, young man. You know the rules. If you play rough, you lose your toys." Voice mockingly said as the girl and the three thugs looked up to the source of the web. A young man wearing a red leather jacket with a blue trim on the collar and sleeves and a blue spider sowed to the front, strange metal objects around his wrists, a red mask with dark blue sunglass lenses, dark blue jeans, red gloves, and red and blue sneakers.

The two other thugs pulled guns on the masked man only to have them pulled out of their hands before he flipped down and round house kicked one of the thugs in the face and making him fly in to a wall before he pushed a dumpster to pin the thug by the shoulder. The other thug went to punch the masked man only for him to flip over, grabbing the thug with his feet and throwing him to a high point on a wall and once more firing another web from the metal device on his wrist, this time a wide one that caught the thug.

The leader of the group then threw the girl down and grabbed a near by pipe and began rushing for the masked man only for a web line to get his chest as he was pulled at a high speed in to a missile kick before the masked man flipped off him and webbed him to the ground before looking back to the girl.

"You okay?" He asked, getting a mute nod. "Try and stay more well lit areas from now on." He said before jumping inhumanly high before shooting a web line on the corner of one of the buildings before he began swinging through the city.

After that the girl called the police and told them where the muggers were before she ran home and rushed to her room before quickly going in to the contacts of her phone and dialing the number of 'Lincoln Loud' on a vid call.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne. What's up?" A young man with white hair asked over the phone.

"Lincoln! You will not believe what just happened!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. "I was in this alley and some guys were trying to mug me."

"Holy crap. Are you okay?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"I'm fine, relax. I was saved by some masked vigilante." Ronnie Anne said before getting out the amazing part. "But what this guy was doing. It was incredible he was climbing on walls and shooting out webs like some sort of... Spider man!" She exclaimed.

"That's unbelievable. I almost wish I could have been there." Lincoln joked. "You sure you're okay?" He asked with legitimate concern.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said.

"Can't help it. You're my best friend." Lincoln said.

"Better not let Clyde hear you say that." Ronnie Anne joked. "See you tomorrow." She said, gaining a nod from Lincoln.

"Night." He said before hanging up the phone. "Spiderman." He repeated what Ronnie Anne said while looking down at the red mask and smiling before saying. "That'll work."

(Flashback: Three week earlier)

Lincoln Loud was standing in a lab on the campus of Empire State University hearing a lecture on this incredible breakthrough in medical science that they were working on. Boosting the human immune system with use if a medical laser that would make diseases like the flew and the common cold a thing of the past.

"Man, would that make my mom's job easier." Ronnie Anne joked to Lincoln. Since Lincoln had moved to New York the from Royal Woods the previous year, the two had become much closer. Partially dew to Ronnie Anne being the only person in the city that he actually knew.

"Now of coarse, this research is not nearly ready for human trials at this stage. But the laser it self looks neat." Dr. Connors, the scientist giving the presentation said, gaining a slight laugh from quite a few people. None of them once noticing a small spider pass through the laser and shift its colors from black to red and blue before the class began to move on to the next experiment on the tour and landed on the back of Lincoln's neck before biting down, making him wince in pain.

"Hey, you alright?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Lincoln replied as they continued on their way.

A few hours later at around four thirty, Lincoln arrived back at his family's home in queens where he lived with his parents and five of his ten sisters. The rest were living all around the city, either for work, school or personal reasons.

Upon entering the house, Lincoln was quickly met by his youngest sister, Lilly.

"Hi Linky!" The six year old cheerily said to her brother before stopping and noticing how pale he had gotten.

"Hey, Lil. Tell Mom and Dad I'm not feeling to good. I'm gonna head up to my room and try to sleep it off." Lincoln groggily said as he made his way up to his room while trying to hide how much he was struggling to climb.

As Lincoln entered his room and locked the door behind him the fatigue from the bite hit him in full as he fell to the ground just barley being able to grab the blanket of his bed and rapping it around him as he slipped out of consciousness.

As Lincoln slept changes began to occur. His formerly stick like physic changed to that of a lean one with noticeable muscle tone, microscopic barbs began growing on his hands and feet, and any flaws that might have existed within his senses were being quickly erased.

After the most agonizing sleep of his sixteen year old life, Lincoln's eyed darted open at about four thirty AM and he felt... Fine. Great in fact. Though that feeling was met with confusion as he saw his arm before jumping and running to his desk and looking at the mirror on the wall it was against to see his now fairly well toned body.

"What the heck?" Lincoln whispered as he lifted the desk up from it sticking to his hands by the barbs. "What?" He asked as he began trying to shake off the desk off before it finally fell off after he instinctively flexed his fingers and the barbs retracted. Lincoln then looked as his trembling hand and flexed it again as the barbs came back out, Lincoln repeating the actions several times.

Lincoln then went to the door and opened it. However as he took his hand off the nob, he found that his hand had slightly crushed it. "Okay... Okay." He repeated between panicked breaths. "Gotta go somewhere. Gotta figure this out." He said, worried that he could hurt someone or break something if he didn't get these abilities under control.

Lincoln, quickly, quietly, and carfully made his way outside before running an empty warehouse that he had passed a number of time while living in New York.

After entering the warehouse and doing some obligitory pipe bending to enjoy his new suoer strength, he began testing its limits with some cinder blocks. While he wasn't able to get a full gage on his limits, he was able to get a gage on how careful he'd have to be to not go ripping doors off hinges. Next, he looked down at his hand and brought the barbs out, remembering his desk as he walked over to a wall and looking to his hand before placing it on the wall before placing the opposite hand higher, repeating the action as he began to climb up the wall.

Lincoln was so enraptured by this ability, he didn't notice a loose beam that gave way once he reached the ceiling. With no time to think, Lincoln flipped off the beam before grabbing a chain and swinging to the opposite wall and kicking off it and landing with one hand on the ground.

After working on his powers for an hour Lincoln went home, electing to use his climbing powers to enter his room through the window before he went to his computer to call his best friend, Clyde.

"Lincoln? It's five thirty. What's going on?" Clyde asked after answering on his end not even having his glasses on yet.

"Sorry, buddy. But you've got to see this." Lincoln said as he took of his shoes and jumped up, sticking to the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Clyde exclaimed as he was now fully awake.

"I know, right?" Lincoln asked before dropping down. "And that's not all, I've got super strength, I call pull off these crazy parcoir moves, and my reflexes are ridiculous." He listed.

"How 'ridiculous'?" Clyde asked as Lincoln's hand shot up and he showed that he was holding a living fly being held by the wing.

"That ridiculous." Lincoln said before letting go of the fly while Clyde attempted to calm down.

"Have you told your folks yet?" Clyde asked as Lincoln shook his head.

"No, no. I can't tell them. At least not now. Not until I have a full grasp of this." He said. "This stays between us, right?" He asked as Clyde nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing buddy." Clyde replied.

"Good. Alright, I gotta go." Lincoln said a the two friends bid farewell to each other and ended the call.

Lincoln let out a deep sigh, still feeling greatly overwhelmed by the situation and not knowing what to do. That is until he looked on his wall and saw his copy of the original Ace Savvy number one in a frame. In that moment, it hit him.

Over the next couple of weeks, Lincoln got to work. Every day after school, he would train. Learning everything he could about his powers. Before long, he was certain that he had a fairly good grasp on them.

In addition, to his physical abilities, he also, had knowledge that he didn't before. In particular, the mixing of specific enzymes in order to create webs. He was able to get the enzymes he needed by 'barrowing' some chemicals from his nine year old genius sister, Lisa and thanks to years of helping her with the physical side of her experiments, had enough mechanical inclination to make apparatus for the use of the webs.

Once he had his equipment ready, there was only one thing left he needed and for that, there was only one person to go too. His sister's loft.

"Lincoln, hey! It's good to see you!" Lincoln's twenty one year old sister, Leni said as she hugged Lincoln. "So, do you need anything? She asked, always willing to lend a hand.

"Actually, yeah. I'm working on an outfit and I need some materials." Lincoln said while trying his best not to give too much away.

"Sure thing. What are you looking for?" The fashion designer asked.

"I need red and blue. I need the material to be flexible, breathable, and sturdy. I mean like 'stop a knife' sturdy." Lincoln said, trying to make it sound like he was joking.

"I think I have just the thing." Leni said as she showed him some artificial leather that shed use when making riding jackets. "This is the best stuff I've got when it comes to what you asked for. Breaths really good, flexible for tight turns, and can slide for a block and not get a scratch." She said as Lincoln looked over the material.

"Yeah. This should do just fine. Thanks Leni." Lincoln said as he got the material and some buttons.

"So, why do you need it to be so though?" Leni asked.

'Damn. Didn't think Leni would ask questions.' Lincoln though. "I'm using it for climbing." He wasn't exactly lying. For what he was going to be doing, a lot of climbing would be involved.

"Okay, just be careful." Leni said before giving Lincoln another hug.

"I will. Thanks, Leni." Lincoln said before leaving.

Over the next couple of days, Lincoln got to work making the red material in to a jacket cutting out a the blue spider and the trim and taking the lenses from a pair of blue sunglasses and fixed them to his mask.

At the end of the week, with everything ready, Lincoln felt that the time had finally come. He put on his cobbled together suit and began going on patrol both hoping for action and hoping he wasn't need. for a good chunk of the time, it looked like the latter was the case. That is of coarse, until by chance he happened to look at the street to see Ronnie Anne being fallowed.

(Flashback end)

Lincoln looked down at his mask.

'Took down a few thugs, saved the girl, got my superhero name. Not bad for a first night.' Lincoln thought before he heard sirens and looked down to see fire trucks and police cars speeding towards a fire. 'Looks likes its not over yet.' He thought as he put his mask back on and began swinging behind the cops and firemen.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time we have our obligatory Spidey saving people from a fire scene. And before I get a lot of questions on the subject. That is not the permanent suit. This is the starting out suit that he'll bust out from time to time. The real suit will come in to play in a few chapters. Well, until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. True resolve

Chapter 2

True resolve

Okay guys, time for chapter 2. But first on to the reviews I got for chapter 1.

Spartan719: Hope this doesn't disappoint

gamelover41592: Hope you like it:

Guest: It will be a blend of old and new. That's all can give away at the moment.

Alright, True Believers... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A great deal of rescue vehicles were rushing towards a small apartment building that had cone up in a blaze while up above them, Spiderman was covertly swinging and wall running behind them.

After two minutes of all parties going as fast as they could. Spiderman found himself kneeing on the edge of a rooftop across from the fire and was listening in on the firemen talking to a man who had been pulled out of the front door.

"Sergeant Williams you have to calm down!" One of them said as the man was struggling to get back inside.

"My daughter's still in there!" The man shouted. That was all our hero needed to get moving as he summoned all his strength and jumped across the street and used his webs to pull himself hard enough to go crashing through a window in the burning building.

"Hey! Is anyone in here?" Spiderman shouted before he heard some whimpering coming from a nearby room which he quickly ran to, punching the door open too see a little girl cowering in a corner with a stuffed bear in her arms. "Hey." He said as he ran to where the girl was and reached for her only for her to pull back.

"Stay away!" The girl shouted.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. I'm here to help." Spiderman tried to say only for the girl to keep trembling. Just then a flaming beam fell towards the girl and the young hero leapt forward, using his body to shield the girl as the burning wood slammed down on his shoulder, snapping in two. He was quickly able to shake the pain off as he raised his hand for the girl again. "Come on." He gently said a the girl finally realized he wasn't going to hurt her and grabbed on to his hand as he picked her up and ran for the window only for the floor to collapse before they reached it.

"Hold on." Spiderman said as he pointed his hand at wall outside the window and shot a web at it. He then pushed up on the mechanism of his web shooter quickly pulling him and the girl to safety.

Shortly after Spiderman jumped to the ground with the girl in his arms they were quickly approached by the girls father, who had seen them escape. "Put her down." He said while pointing a gun at the masked hero who quickly put the girl down.

"Thank you, mister." The girl said before running to her father, urging him to put the gun down.

"I saw the fire. I was just trying to help." Spiderman said as sergeant Williams lowered his gun. But kept it ready to go.

"You one of them?" Williams asked. "Like Stark and those others, I mean." He clarified.

"I'm more like that guy in Amity Park. Just a guy trying to keep his city safe." Spiderman replied.

The cop then looked down at his daughter before looking back to the masked boy. "What do I call you?" He asked as Spiderman turned around, assured the cop wouldn't try to stop him from leaving.

"Spiderman." The young hero said before he jumped up and began swinging off, having to favor his left arm until his enhanced healing was able to get his right feeling better enough to swing while unbeknownst to him a man with white hair was running away from the site of the fire.

After an hour or so of swinging and another twenty minutes of roof jumping, Spiderman arrived on the roof of his home before entering and suiting down as he walked over to his computer to call Clyde and tell him about what had happened.

(Meanwhile in an unknown location)

"You. Had. One job, Schultz!" A man in the shadows said as his snow white hand grabbed the white haired man before tossing him to a wall, cracking it on impact. "All you had to do was set a house on fire and burn a cop with it and you get tripped up by some punk in a mask!" He shouted as the Schultz struggled to get up. "I'm giving you one warning. Slip up again and what happened to Marko will seem like a vacation!" The man in the shadows said before leaving.

"I would have at least been able to break that pig's spirit if it hadn't been for that web shooting punk." Schultz said as he got back to his feet. Just then a small shaky man about three feet tall walked up to him.

"T-terrible t-twist of luck, Herman." The short man said, gaining a glair from Schultz.

"What's it to you, O'Hirn?" Schultz asked.

"P-perhaps I have something t-to handle your new c-costumed friend." O'Hirn said as he signaled for Schultz to follow him.

(Back at the Loud House)

"Wow." Clyde said over the video call after Lincoln finished telling him of his escapades. "It's a good thing you were out there tonight." He said.

"Understatement of the year, buddy." Lincoln said as he looked back on the two lives he had saved that night. The little girl in particular. Ronnie Anne was one thing. Lincoln would save her even if he didn't have his powers. But the girl. "If I hadn't been out there tonight. If I hadn't decided to put on this mask, that girl would have died." Lincoln said as he looked down at his mask. "If wearing this and swinging from buildings can save lives then that's what I'm going to do. That's what Spiderman is going to do." Lincoln said with determination and no small amount of pride.

"So, what's your next move?" Clyde asked.

"First thing. I need to get some more chemicals from Lisa until I can get a better way of making my webs." Lincoln said before he and Clyde bit their farewells and Lincoln waited till it was late enough where everyone would be asleep before wall crawling out of his window and in to Lisa's, using his powers to get around her security system and get to the chemicals not noticing the micro camera's Lisa had built in to the walls of her room.

After mixing about two or three backup supplies of web fluid, Lincoln decided to get the only few hours of sleep he was going to get that night.

The next morning, after Lincoln rigged up a secret pocket in his backpack for his suit and mask and got back the carbs he burned off the previous night, he began to walk Lily to school. Upon reaching the elementary school, he couldn't help but notice that sergeant Williams and his daughter.

'Tough kid.' Lincoln thought before kneeling down in front of Lily.

"Thanks for walking me to school, Lincy." Lily said before hugging her brother and running to the building.

Lincoln stood there for another moment to make sure Lily got inside before quickly slipping across the street and suiting up, making sure that the sergeant saw him sticking when turning around.

"Why are you here?" Williams asked as he entered they alley.

"I was passing through, saw you. Thought I'd make sure you and your daughter were okay." Spiderman said

"Well, thank you for that and... I talked to my superiors. So the NYPD knows if they see a guy swinging on webs, he's on our side." Williams said, slightly surprising Spiderman. "I'm putting my trust in you. Don't make me regret it." He said with a nod before leaving the alley and getting in his car while Spiderman swung off.

(In a hidden lap beneath a warehouse.)

A door in the ceiling of the lab opened as O'Hirn and Schultz walked down in to it.

"Ever since, Stark m-made that s-suit, I've kn-known that p-people like would one d-day become c-common." O'Hirn said.

"What's your point." Schultz asked.

"Well, th-thankfully our employer also s-saw that c-coming." O'Hirn said as he walked over to a console and pressed several keys as a the floor folded open and a table with several strange devices came up.

Schultz looked over the weapons for a moment before his eyes landed on a pair of gauntlets with knuckles that appeared to glow blue when activated and picking them up.

"Ah. Excellent ch-choice. Just allow me t-to prepare the s-suit to d-disperse the recoil. T-trust me when I say you'll n-need it." O'Hirn said before typing on his keyboard as a camera lowered down and scanned Schultz as a 3D image appeared on the screen.

(Back with Spidey)

The young crime fighter swung through the city for a little bit until making to Casa Casagrande (AN: Perfect name for a Ronnie Anne spinoff, Nick.) before suiting down in the alley behind it and running to the door where he was met by Ronnie Anne's Aunt Frida.

"Hey, Mrs. Casagrande. I'm here to walk Ronnie Anne to school." Lincoln said.

"Ronnie Anne! Lincoln's here!" Frida called to her niece.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Ronnie Anne called as she went to her closet to get her jacket only for it to slip out of her hand as she got it off the hanger, knocking a box open on impact. "Oh crap." Ronnie Anne whimpered as she grabbed the item that was in the box as it and her eyes began to glow viridian brief instant before placing the object back in the box, breathing slightly heavily before quickly grabbing her jacket and backpack and running to the front door to meet Lincoln.

"So, you see the news last night?" Lincoln asked as the two began walking to school.

"Yeah. Pretty funny he actually is called 'Spiderman'." Ronnie Anne commented, gaining and internal smirk from Lincoln given that she came up with the name her self. "I'm also glad to see him pulling the hero act wasn't just a one time deal." She said.

"Yeah. I get the feeling that Spiderman's gonna be around for some time to come." Lincoln said, ever so slightly pulling on his backpack before the two of them continued on their way to school.

(Back in O'Hirn's lab)

Several metal targets were placed in a row before they were all quickly destroyed by some strange types of blasts.

"Everything s-seems to be in order. S-sorry about the c-color. It was a b-bit of a rush j-job." O'Hirn said.

"Don't worry about it. As long as it helps me squash that bug." Schultz said as he began to walk to the stairs now clad in the yellow suit with red sleeves, red boots and black lenses on the mask.

"How do you p-plan to f-find him?" O'Hirn asked before Schultz turned around.

"That's the easy part. I just have to make a little noise." Schultz said while holding up one of the gauntlets and leaving.

As Schultz left O'Hirn turned back to the console before signaling for a video call. After a few moments the call was answered by slightly rotund man with bowl cut black hair.

"Ah, Alexander. I assume you have some good news." The man said.

"Indeed I do, Doctor Octavius." O'Hirn said, dropping the jittery persona. There appears to be a new enhanced individual operating on street level. The perfect test subject for our new enterprises." He explained.

"Good. The Kingpin will be pleased at this news." Octavius said with a grin. "Have you selected someone to test the weapons?" He asked as O'Hirn sent him data on Schultz. "Hmm. Keep us apprised of the progress." Octavius said before cutting the call.

'Oh, I'll keep you and Kingpin apprised. Just not on everything.' O'Hirn thought as he access a heavily encrypted file titled 'Project R'.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Put a lot of seeds in this one. See if you can name them all in the reviews. Next time our hero faces his first villain. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Battles Begin

Chapter 3

Battles Begin

Time for the next chapter. You guys know the drill. On to the reviews.

Gamelover41592: That they are. But the fight is ongoing.

Karlos1234ify: Thank you.

OMAC001: Don't worry. He has some off moments. But Parker luck is not a factor for this Spiderman.

Okay everyone... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had been a slow day at Midtown High. Which for our wall climbing hero was quite the good news. Whether he at that time knew it or not at the time as he and Ronnie Anne walked down the hallway.

"So, what's on the agenda for this weekend?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, Lynn has a game on Sunday. So I'm going to try to make it to that." Lincoln said. 'Traffic and crime permitting.' He thought as he sensed something around the corner they were about to round as he placed his arm in front of Ronnie Anne to stop her.

"What?" She asked as two people passed by. One was a blonde young man wearing a blue hat, blue jeans a jean jacket over an unbuttoned long sleeve plaid shirt and a dark green t-shirt. The other was a blonde girl wearing skinny jeans and a charcoal grey jacket over a long sleeve pink shirt with white sleeves.

"Woah. Sorry." The young man said as he and the girl also stopped.

"It's alright, Arnold. They really should have proper lanes for the traffic in the halls around here." Lincoln joked. "So, what are you and Helga doing over the weekend?" He asked.

"Eh. It's gonna be a quiet one. I've got an appointment and Arnoldo has some of his volunteer work." Helga explained before Ronnie Anne checked the time on her phone.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk. But I gotta go pick up my cousin at elementary school." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'll walk with you. Lucy's staying late with her poetry club. So I've got to pick up Lilly before heading to the middle school to get Lisa and the twins." Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne waved farewell to Arnold and Helga.

"You know, I still don't get how Lisa can skip four grades and still need to be walked home." Ronnie Anne said as they were walking.

"Well, she is still only nine." Lincoln defended.

"I guess. But it's still kind of weird to me. Plus the twins are eleven. They should be aloud to walk her home no problem" Ronnie Anne.

"Well that's because..." Lincoln was about to point out how much more self reliant Ronnie Anne was allowed to be in Royal Woods in addition to New York being more dangerous when suddenly they heard what sounded like an explosion.

Without a moment of hesitation, Lincoln began rushing towards the danger leaving Ronnie Anne standing in the street.

"Lincoln, wait!" Ronnie Anne called as she ran after Lincoln and was surprisingly able to keep a relitive pase. But was ultimatly unable to match Lincoln's enhanced speed. 'Damn. Even with the runoff, he's too fast.' Ronnie Anne thought.

As Lincoln kept running, he could feel his alarm power going wild before he finally saw the source. Schultz in his suit firing sonic blasts in to buildings left and right.

'Oh boy. That's not good.' Lincoln thought as he ducked in to an alley while opening the secret compartment in his backpack.

'Where is that stupid bug?' Schultz thought in frustration before he saw the crowd which included Ronnie Anne looking for Lincoln. 'Maybe collateral damage isn't enough.' He thought as he launched a car in to the air at the crowd.

Ronnie Anne and the rest of the crowd began to run from the airborne vehicle when out of nowhere, Spiderman appeared, landing on the car and catching stopping it from hitting anyone as he landed.

'Huh. Bit of effort needed. But four thousand pounds. No problem. Good to know.' Spiderman thought as he put the car down.

"Spiderman." Ronnie Anne whispered in relief before she began smelling something. 'It can't be.' She thought as she stared at Spiderman as he faced Schultz.

"So what's your deal? Crash test dummy that decided to go the other way in your career?" Spiderman mockingly asked.

"Joke while you can, bug." Schultz growled before blasting at Spiderman only for the hero to dodge.

"Woah. Bit quick to the trigger there." Spiderman mocked as he kept dodging attacks as he made his way closer to Schultz before flipping over him and grapping him a lock. "Now, how 'bout you aaagh!" Spiderman screamed as energy from Schultz's suit launched him back.

"I bet that came as a bit of a shock." Schultz said as he blasted Spiderman in the leg causing him to call out in pain. "Shame you didn't get a chance to make a big name for your self. But you dying will make everyone know the name 'Shocker'!" Schultz exclaimed before blasting the blasting the building to his left and began running as the debris hit the ground hard.

For the next three minutes the Ronnie Anne and the entire crowd stood dumbfounded at what just happened in deafening silence. Just then, Ronnie Anne's phone began ringing before she looked down to see that it was Lincoln.

"Lincoln! Are you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked in a panic.

"I'm fine." Lincoln said while coughing. "But I'm guessing I was the other side of that. I can't find you anywhere in the crowd." Lincoln said as he tried to catch his breath while sitting up against a wall in a sewer while looking up at a hole with his webs holding up the building debris. Look, we should get out of here before that guy decides to come back. I'll circle around and meet you at the elementary school. "He before they both hung up and Lincoln began limping while using the sewer wall to keep his balance, being severely grateful that he stashed his clothes near a manhole.

A little while after Lincoln switched back in to his street clothes, Lincoln was able to catch up with Ronnie Anne.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked noticing that Lincoln was still limping.

"I'll be fine. I just got hit by a bit of the debris. Got me in the shoulder too." Lincoln said with a half truth. 'Even with my healing, it might take a day or so get back to top form.' He thought to himself.

"Do you think Spiderman could have made it out of there." Ronnie Anne asked while subtly sniffing the air. 'It's worn off. I can't tell without using the...' Ronnie Anne began thinking before stopping herself. 'No! You can't use it. Using it got Dad killed.' The other half of her mind argued.

"One can only hope." Lincoln said as he gripped the strap of his backpack. 'I've got to get this 'Shocker' guy off the streets before someone gets killed.' He thought while looking at Ronnie Anne, unable to shake the fantasies of her being crushed by the debris.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're shaking." Ronnie Anne said, putting a comforting hand on Lincoln's good shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just..." Lincoln struggled to get the words out. "How many people do you think died back there?" He asked with tears beginning to well up.

All Ronnie Anne could do was look down at the ground when Lincoln asked that question. " I don't know." She said the only thing that could come to her before looking up. "We should stop talking about this for now." She said as she gestured to the school where they saw Lilly as well as Ronnie Anne's cousin Carlitos walking towards them.

"Hey, Lilly. How was school?" Lincoln asked before giving his youngest sister a hug.

"It was fine." Lilly said as Ronnie Anne's cousin Carlitos came up next to her.

"Yeah, we both got hundreds on our spellings tests." Carlitos happily said.

"That's great, squirt." Ronnie Anne said before jostling Carlitos' hair.

"Yeah, good job. Both of you." Lincoln praised before turning to Ronnie Anne. "Well, we better get going to get Lisa and the twins." He said before Ronnie Anne popped him one in the shoulder.

"Smell you later, Lame-O." Ronnie Anne said as they both chuckled.

"Not if I smell you first." Lincoln replied as they waved goodbye and began walking with Lilly while trying to think of what he would do if and when he fought Shocker again.

After a short walk, Lincoln and Lilly soon arrived at the middle school where much to the annoyance of Lincoln and even more so to his pink clad sister, Lola, they saw a young Hispanic boy hitting on her.

"Come on, Lola. You know you want this." The boy said as Lola resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Carl, back off. She's not interested." Lola's denim clad, grease monkey twin sister, Lana said.

"Oh, don't get jealous, Lana. There's enough of me to go around." Carl said, greatly tempting a greeting with one of Lana's wrenches.

"Hey, Carl." Lincoln said, making himself known. "Ronnie Anne wanted me to tell you to hurry home." He said as Carl rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I will see you on Monday, my darlings." Carl said as he began walking.

"God, that guy is a douche." Lana said in irritation.

"Maybe. But he's still Ronnie Anne and Bobby's cousin. So on behalf of them, Lori, and me, thank you both for not decking him." Lincoln smiled before the third one of his middle school siblings, the bespectacled Lisa. "So, how was school?" He asked.

"Events were fair." Lisa said. Neither of the twins had anything to add. It had been quiet for them. Something that Lincoln was deeply grateful for. "By the way, Lincoln. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you when we return to the domicile." Lisa said, gaining a shrug from Lincoln as the five siblings began walking.

(With Shocker)

The new super criminal had just arrived back at the warehouse where he had been chastised by his employers. Now ready to face them.

"Tombstone! He called as his shadow hidden boss sat up.

"Schultz." The man, now known by the name 'Tombstone' greeted. "To what do I owe the city's newest super villain? He asked.

"Simple. I want bigger cuts for my work now." Shocker said with his confidence being boosted by his suit. This however waivered a hair when Tombstone began laughing slightly.

"So, you think just because you've got some good hardware that you're a big shot now?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal a suit clad man with silver skin that matched his hair. "It will take some time before we're on the same level. That being said, my higher ups do have a job that someone with your equipment would be perfect for.

Shocker took a moment to think about it before asking "What do I have to do?"

(At the Loud House)

Lincoln and the girls arrived back home and quickly fell in to their routines. Lola began rehearsing routines for pageants. Lana got busy feeding all her pets before doing a tune up on the Loud family van. Lilly simply began doing her homework. As all this was happening Lisa led Lincoln up to her room.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Lincoln asked as Lisa went over to her self constructed computer and brought up the image of Lincoln climbing on the ceiling to get the chemicals he needed.

"How long did you expect to hide this from us?" Lisa asked.

"Realistically? You, I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. Everyone else, right now, that's up to you." Lincoln said.

"Just tell me this. How ever you got up there. However my chemicals are being mixed. What are you using them for?" Lisa asked as Lincoln sighed and opened his backpack, pulling out his mask and one of his webshooters.

"This." Lincoln said as he held up his mask before putting on the shooter and using his web to pull one of Lisa's beakers to his hand.

"I would assume there is a story behind this." Lisa said as Lincoln tossed her the beaker.

"Have a seat." Lincoln said as he and Lisa sat down on her bed and he began to tell her the events leading up to that point.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time a rematch with Shocker and Lisa begins her roll as Spidey's R&D department. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	4. Shocking Conclusion

Chapter 4

Shocking Conclusion

Okay, guys. You know the drill. On to the reviews.

Gamelover41592: Well, for a while, the circle will remain small as to who knows.

Guest: Arnold and by extension Helga, will be important.

aNobodyFangirl: Glad you're enjoying it thus far.

EggOtaku: Don't worry. They will end up together.

Now Marvelites... Let's kick it up!

On the Basketball court in Brooklyn College, the recently made co gender Basketball team. Doing the best on the court was Lynn Loud jr. While she was great at many sports, Lynn excelled the most she found, at Basketball. A fact that was abundantly clear on the court as she easily made her way through her teammates in practice for her next game. After she spun through the rest of the team and pulled off a dunk, the team heard a whistle blow as the ran to the coach.

"Alright, team. Here's the starting lineup for Sunday's game. Loud, Brown, Robertson, Allen, and David." The coach said as one of the players eyes widened at not being put on the start. "Everyone, rest up tomorrow and get ready. See you Sunday night." The coach said as most of the team left as the one player approached him.

"Coach!" The player called.

"What is it Connors?" The coach asked as he signaled for the player to help him clean up the equipment.

"I've started at every game all season. Why not now?" The player asked.

"I'm sorry, Billy. But you were kind of sluggish tonight. Plus you're favoring your left leg. Your knee?" The coach asked as Billy reluctantly sighed.

"Yeah." He said as the coach put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then stay off it for a few weeks. Last thing you need is to blow it out.

"But coach..." Billy tried to ague before being cut off.

"No buts. You're on the bench until that knee has no risk to it." The coach said, getting a reluctant nod from Billy. "Now, go home and get some rest." He said as Billy walked out of the gym and headed for his campus apartment.

(At the Loud House)

"And that's my story." Lincoln said as he finished summing up what had happened up to that point. "Question is, what are you going to do with all that?" He asked as Lisa took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes while sighing.

"Just tell me this." Lisa said before putting her glasses back on. "What is your reasoning behind what you are doing?" She asked.

"Remember that little girl from the story?" Lincoln asked, getting a nod from Lisa. "Well, she's only six and when I saved her I couldn't help thinking 'What if I hadn't been out there?' and 'What if something like that could have happened with Lily?'." He explained.

"So that's it. You feel like you are a variable to prevent negative occurrences." Lisa summarized.

"Basically." Lincoln confirmed. "So, are you going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"Well, that comes down to the reactions the rest of the family will have." Lisa said before elaborating on what she thought they would do. "The parental units, Lucy, and Luan would likely have little thought to it, Leni, Lola and Lilly would be quite concerned when you went out, Lana and Lynn would try to be out there with you, Lori would try to stop you, and Luna would probably write you a theme song." That last one, though true, Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at. "Alright. I won't tell them." Lisa said to Lincoln's surprise.

"This is legit right? This isn't like when Ronnie Anne was picking on me as a kid?" Lincoln asked with appropriate skepticism.

"It would cause undue chaos and attempts to stop you and if they did, you would resent me and innocents would be hurt. More good will come from this being between us for the time being." Lisa said, gaining a hug from her big brother.

"Thanks Lis." He whispered before his phone went off. It was the alarm system that he had patched in to all the emergency response scanners in the city showing that a bank just on the east edge of Manhattan was being robbed. "Shocker." He said with gritted teeth as he pulled his other web shooter, jacket, gloves, and mask out of his back pack.

"Lincoln." Lisa signaled as she threw him an ear bud. "I should be able hack in to traffic cameras. Maybe give you some advice if I can." She said as Lincoln nodded before putting on his mask and jumping out the window. As Lincoln left, Lisa began attempting to hack in to the traffic cameras while bringing up a file in the lower corner of her computer labeled "RR-UM".

(With Shocker)

The yellow clad villain was busy launching hapless guards in the bank, all the while wondering why the higher ups were having him do this. Still, with the ease provided with the suit, it wasn't as if he could complain as he leisurely strode in to the bank vault and stuffed two duffle bags full of money.

As Shocker walked out of the bank, he suddenly felt the duffle bags be yanked from his arms.

"Sorry. But it looks like you've exceeded your withdrawal limit." Spiderman said a he threw the bags to the bank wall and webbing them to it.

"Didn't I drop a building you?" Shocker asked as he attempted to blast the hero only for him to jump over the blast which then destroyed the lamp post he was on.

"So that was on purpose." Spiderman quipped as he tried slam the fallen light fixture in to Shocker only for him to blast it out of the air. 'Okay. After last time, I know that I need to keep him at a distance.' He thought as he used his webs to throw some more rubble at shocker with similar results as the light fixture. "And here I thought you were just being clumsy." He said as he picked up the pole and swung hard and while Shocker was able to destroy it as well, it still made impact and caused him to fly in to the wall.

Shocker rolled over from the hit. However he had to quickly move his right hand away as it got to close to his left. He then once again resumed his attack on the masked hero.

"Now, that's interesting." Lisa said on her end before dialing Lincoln's phone. "Don't talk. I believe I've found Shocker's proverbial Achilles heel. Tap once if you understand." She said as Spiderman tapped the pocket where his phone was. "He seems to be trying abnormally hard to keep his hands apart. Try getting them together." She said, getting another tap.

Spiderman proceeded preform various flips and rolls, dodging blasts from Shocker until he finally managed to get close enough to flip over him and use his webs to grab his hands and connect them behind his back.

As Shocker's gloves connected, Spiderman heard a high pitched noise before a small explosion launched Shocker forward several feet and knocking him out.

With the fight over, Spiderman could final catch his breath as he walked up to Shocker, grabbing him by the collar and throwing to a wall before webbing him up.

"I'm on my way home." Spiderman quietly said as he began swinging, the sun setting on his victory, never once suspecting what was going on across the street from the back of the bank as three masked men walked out of a chemical production lab. Each one caring a decent sized canister.

"We better get these back to Tombstone." The leader of the group said.

"What about Schultz?" Another member of the group asked.

"What about him?" The leader fired back as he pulled out a burner and dilled Tombstone. "Hey, boss. You can tell the doc that we've got what he needs." He said before he and his men left the area.

A few minutes after the fight, Spiderman arrived back at the Loud House and took off his mask after climbing in Lisa's window.

"I must admit, you were quite impressive out there." Lisa said, not turning away from her computer.

"Couldn't have done it without you. Well, I could have. But it probably would have taken an extra five minutes." Lincoln joked. Even Lisa couldn't hold back a smile there. "So, what are you working on?" He asked.

"A leather jacket and a mask can only get you so far and knowing your secret I feel it is my responsibility to ensure you have the best possible equipment to keep you safe." Lisa said before signaling Lincoln to look at computer monitor. "I assume you are aware of dr. Reed Richards." She said, gaining a nod from her brother at the mention of 'Mr. Fantastic'. "The suits that he and his team wear are made of a highly durable substance composed of 'Unstable Molecules'. I've been wanting to try the synthesis of them myself. As for a design that fits with your motif. I quite like page twenty two in your note book." She said as she held up said notebook.

"Yeah. This one is my favorite too." Lincoln said before they heard their dad call all the kids in the house down for dinner. "Come on. Let's go get some food." Lincoln said as he threw his gloves, web shooters, jacket, mask, and notebook on Lisa's bed, the only part of the illustration on notebook being a red mask with web patterns and white eyes.

(At the Brooklyn College campus dorms)

"I can't believe this!" Billy said while bouncing a Basketball against a wall. After several bounces he stopped and grabbed a picture of him and his father, dr. Curt Connors.

While Billy, in his own rite was on the edge of being as brilliant as his father. It was just that his passion for Basketball was just that. His passion. He loved Basketball more than anything and now he would be unable to play for at least a month.

Billy hands began to twitch before he went to his desk and grabbed opened a drawer where an injector and a vile of green liquid sat.

'Well, here's hoping that Dad made this without any really bad side effects. Also that Mom never figures out that I copied the formula.' He thought before he nervously placed injector to his leg before taking a deep breath and stuck the needle in his leg, allowing the formula to poor in to his leg.

Billy let a few moments pass before he began to put pressure on his knee to see that it was perfectly fine.

"Alright!" Billy cheered, while enjoying his leg being back to a hundred percent. "I'm still going to have to sit tomorrow's game out. Otherwise coach might suspect something. But next game, I'll be back on the court." He said proudly before he decided to go to bed.

However as the young Basketball player slept, he was unable to see the green scales growing on his knee.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Okay, this chapter was way shorter than normal. But that's mostly because it was just set up for next time. Speaking of which, I think you know exactly which Spiderman enemy show up next time. Now before I go, I plan to do a bit of setup for another of the superheroes in this. Would you rather I continue Ronnie Anne's rise or Should Arnold get some spotlight in the subplot? Please tell me what you want in the reviews and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	5. Webs and Scales

Chapter 5

Webs and Scales

Okay, chapter 5 ready to go. On to the reviews!

Gamelover41592: No problem. I figured I'd start with a decently powered villain.

Unity123: You got it.

The Dudes Tude: I'll put that under consideration.

EggOtaku: Don't worry. The winds are at that ship's favor.

aNobodyFangirl: Okay. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

Okay, Spidey fans... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ronnie Anne was running through a stormy jungle while hearing a roar with every bolt of viridian lightning.

"Ronnie Anne. It's alright. You don't have to run." A comforting voice said to her, causing her to stop running.

"Dad?" She asked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I know you blame her for what happened to me." Her father's voice said. "But I made my choice and I wouldn't change a moment of those days." Said as a pair of viridian eyes began to approach her.

"But... Why is she calling to me?" Ronnie Anne asked, her self doubt clearly showing.

"She has watched you your entire life. You have a ferocious spirit and a kind heart. The exact kind of person she chooses." Her father said as a green paw with black stripes reached out for her. "I believe in you, Ronnie Anne. You can do it." He urged on as Ronnie Anne reached for the paw.

(Dream end.)

Ronnie Anne's eyes shot open as she sat up in a cold sweat. She then got up and walked over to her closet and picked up the box inside, opening it to reveal a green necklace that had two paws next to a Tiger's head.

Ronnie Anne hesitated for only a moment before she picked up the necklace and put it on. As she did so, she felt energy surge through her body as her canines began to grow and her nails became razor sharp claws as her now viridian eyes opened to reveal slitted pupils

(With Spiderman)

"YEEEEHAAAW!" Spiderman shouted as he used a web to swing up and jump about ten stories above the building he had been latched on to.

"That was slightly too high of an octave, big brother." Lisa said from over the phone.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away. I'm just really impressed you were able to improve on my web shooters that quickly." The hero said.

"That is nothing. You shall really be impressed once the suit is finished and once I am able to add all of the functions that I have intended." Lisa said with a smirk clear in her voice. "Regardless, this field test was a success and you should return home before everyone wakes up." She said.

"No problem, getting from Brooklyn back to Queens should only take me thirty minutes." Spiderman said before he heard a scream and looked to a subway entrance to see people fleeing in terror. "Better make that forty." He said as he swung down, to see what the trouble was, only being able to hear some distressed shouts about some kind of monster being seen on the tracks.

Spiderman swung down in to the tunnel and began looking around on the tracks.

'I don't see anything.' Spiderman thought as he was looking around. Just then, he sensed something above him and he quickly ducked out of the way, doing a flip to meet his attacker and was shocked at what he saw. A large half man/Lizard hybrid creature with a piece of fabric hanging off its left shoulder. 'Okay. Now I can see it.' He said, dodging in to slash and going for a punch only for the Lizard creature to spin around slap him with its which caused him to get slammed in to a wall.

Spiderman then scrambled up and saw the Lizard running for him. In response he jumped over it and used a web to latch on to the Lizard and pulled towards it for a kick only for it to turn and chomp on his leg.

Spiderman was struggling to get free when suddenly, he heard a horn and turned his head to see a subway train coming right for them. Acting as quickly as he could, Spiderman punched the Lizard square in the eye and pushed off as hard as he could, grabbing the piece of fabric off of the Lizard as the train came between them.

Spiderman was angered to find the Lizard gone. That anger quickly turned to worry however when he looked at the fabric to see a B on it. As quickly as he could with his leg, Spiderman made his way out of the tunnel and began swinging back home at top speed.

(Back at the Loud House)

Spiderman covertly made his way up the wall to Lisa's room, knocking on it with his head as the young genius silently ran to open it and saw her bothers blood stained pant leg before running to grab a tourniquet to wrap.

"We've got a problem." Lincoln said as he took off the mask.

"Indeed. This bite nearly reached your bone." Lisa said as she wrapped the tourniquet around her brother's leg with some bandaging.

"This'll heal in a couple hours. This is what we need to worry about." Lincoln said before handing Lisa the fabric scrap.

"This is from a Bulldogs jersey." Lisa said with fear quickly rising up in her voice.

"Exactly. Which means Lynn could be in danger. Not to mention the entire family and countless innocent people who will be at the game tonight." Lincoln said, verbalizing his sister's concern. "I don't suppose you can have the suit done by tonight." He said as he looked to a pod that was assembling the unstable molecules.

"I will have to temporarily forgo some of the intended features in order meet the deadline. But I should be able to get it done." Lisa confirmed.

"Good. I'll start doing some research on the members of the team. Maybe that could give us about the Lizard." Lincoln said as he silently made his way to his room and went online to the Brooklyn College website to look up the team members, looking for the slightest clue about the Lizard before arriving on quite the big one. The name William Connors. "Connors." Lincoln whispered as he rubbed the scar from the spider bite that gave him his powers.

Lincoln quickly grabbed his suit and began to run down stairs only to be alerted by his oldest younger sister, Lucy being behind him.

"Hey, Lincoln." The gothic Loud sister said, a little surprised that Lincoln hadn't jumped at her greeting.

"Hey, Luce. Sorry. But I gotta head out for a little bit to get something for a project I'm working on." Lincoln said.

"It's seven in the morning." Lucy argued.

"Yeah. But I have a bit a deadline I have to meet." Lincoln said before waving to Lucy as he left the house.

(Curt Connors' lab: Empire State University)

Spiderman swung through the city before landing on the skylight of Dr Connors' lab to see the him in the middle of doing some of his research. Spiderman then opened the skylight stopping only for a moment to look at the machine that was half responsible for his powers.

"Dr. Connors." Spiderman said, making himself known and surprising the scientist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he webbed down.

"You're the Spiderman." said, having recognized the hero from the news.

"I'll cut to the chase, Doc. I need your help." Spiderman said.

"What could I possibly help you with?" asked.

"Your research in to cross species genetics." He said before having to just rip the band aid off. "I recently fought a Lizard man in the subway and he had scrap of a Bulldogs jersey on him." With that said Dr. Connors ran to a cabinet to see that there was a vile missing.

"Billy, what did you do?" Dr. Connors asked in a panicked whisper.

'So, I was right.' Spiderman thought in regret. "You developed this stuff. I got to assume you'd have come up with a way to reverse it incase things went out of control." He said.

"I have. But since I haven't even started trials with the initial cross, lord knows what the antidote will even do." Connors admitted.

"Then run some tests on your blood. I need to get something from my base. Odds are, Billy will be at the game tonight. Bring it there." Spiderman instructed, noticing the scientist was still worried for his son. "I promise he'll be okay, Dr. Connors." The young hero said before webbing out and swinging back home.

(Back at the Loud House.)

Lincoln entered the house, grabbing a quick bit before heading up to Lisa's room, hoping to have good news from the young genius.

"Tell me it's ready to go." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"As ready as it can be on such short notice." Lisa replied as the pod with the suit opened. "I must once again remind you that the suit is not yet complete which is why you will only be able to use a few of the new web configurations effectively in combat until it is." She warned.

"I'll work with what I have." Lincoln said as he grabbed the suit and went to his room to put it on under his clothes before grabbing a cartridge of the improved web fluid Lisa made and put it in to the new thinner red web shooters and pressing a button of the right shooter and fired out a web at the metal part of a light bulb. Upon connecting a current went through the web, causing the bulb to light up as a smile graced Lincoln's face.

"Lincoln! It's time to head to the game!" Lincoln's mother, Rita called before Lincoln quickly pulled his sleeves over his web shooters and headed out.

(At the game)

The Loud family van arrived near Brooklyn College as the Loud kids and parents got out and were greeted by three of the older Loud sisters. Leni along, with the oldest sister, Lori and the comedian, Luan.

"Hey, guys." Lincoln said as he hugged his three older sisters.

"Anyone seen Luna?" Lana asked, noticing that the struggling rocker and the third oldest of the Loud sisters had yet to arrive. Just then, a beat up Chevy drove in to the parking lot as a young woman in a jean jacket, faded blue jeans and a white shirt got out before another young woman in a leather jacket, ripped up blue jeans and a purple shirt.

As the second one was getting out of the drivers seat, she stopped for a second before frantically pulling a gun out of the front of her pants and hiding it under the seat. An act that went unnoticed by all but Lincoln and Lisa.

"Hey, Luna. You doing okay?" Lincoln asked as he gave his third oldest sister a hug noticing her arm was cut in three equal spots under her sleeve.

"I keep moving, little bro." Luna said as she began to greet the rest of the family before they went in to watch the game.

The rather large family entered the gym and took seats just before the game was about to start. All the while Lincoln was scanning both the crowd for Dr. Connors and the bench for Billy. His scans continued for several minutes before by chance, he accidently looked up in to the rafters to see the shadow of a tail.

"He's hear. Cover for me." Lincoln whispered to Lisa before getting up to find a safe space to change. As he did so, the game started.

As the actions of the game commenced, the Lizard watched from above as Lynn quickly got the ball and made her way up the court, easily scoring the first basket for the Bulldogs. She quickly targeted the player who got the ball and attempted to reach him along with one of her teammates only to trip over the feet of one of the opposing players.

After Lynn tripped, the Lizard suddenly became angered and leapt down at the player that Lynn only to be kicked clear of anyone by Spiderman who then landed in the center of the court now clad in his new suit.

Said suit was blue on the limbs with the exception of his web shooters, knuckle padding and the red pads on the bottom of the feet connecting to the sides of his legs which connected to the torso and shoulders. All the red parts of the suit with the exception of his web shooter had black web patterns on them and on the chest, there was a large black Spider the top four legs of which going over his shoulders and connecting to the legs of an identical Spider on the back and the bottom four of both stopping at his waist. Finally his mask was red with angular silver eyes and a web pattern forming that of a traditional Spider web over his face.

Spiderman quickly stood up and ran to Lynn to help her up. "You have to run, now." He said as the Lizard stood up to see the red and blue clad hero touching Lynn and began to sprint towards them. "GO!" He shouted pushing Lynn to run before turning as the Lizard leapt at him with the intention of stabbing his claws in to him. In response, Spiderman grabbed the Lizards arm and flipped him over.

Capitalizing on the stunned state, the Lizard was in at the moment, Spiderman leapt back while pressing in a button on his right web shooter. He the pointed his arm out and fired a web at the Lizard which began to shock him on contact.

Though the attack did cause pain to the Lizard, it did not stop him from continuing to approach Spiderman. In response, Spiderman back flipped out of the way when the Lizard got to close and stuck to one back boards before pulling off the hoop and jumping back to the Lizard and using the hoop and some webs to stick the Lizard's mouth shut. He then jumped back while pressing a button on his left web shooter and fired a web which formed a bolas that tied up the Lizard's limbs.

"Spiderman!" The young hero heard before he turned to see Dr. Connors running for the fight.

"Good timing, doc." Spiderman said while webbing the Lizard's tail to the floor. "Where do you need him to be held?" He asked.

"Just keep his head from moving so I can apply the antidote at the base of his neck." Dr. Connors said as Spiderman complied, holding the Lizard's head down as Dr. Connors quickly took out a syringe and injected it in the Lizard's neck. Almost immediately, he began to shrink and his tail began to shrivel up and fall apart. Dr. Connors quickly draped his coat over the creature as it fully reverted back to the form of his son.

"Will he be okay?" Spiderman asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Dr. Connors said, as he put his hand on his son's face.

"You should get him out of here before the police show up." Spiderman said before turning to leave.

"Spiderman." Dr. Connors said, catching the attention of the young hero before he had a chance to leave. "Thank you for helping my son." He said, gaining a nod from Spiderman.

"Any time." Spiderman said before swinging out of the gym.

(Outside)

The Loud family along with the rest of the crowd had fled the building in a panic when suddenly, Leni noticed something.

"Wait! Where's Lincoln?" Leni asked in a panic.

"He got up for some reason before that creature appeared." Lisa said, trying to cover for her brother.

"And when it did, I wanted to make sure everyone got out." Lincoln said as he walked up.

"Are you crazy?" That thing could have killed you!" Luna shouted.

"I couldn't just leave without making sure everyone was okay. Besides, that Spider guy showed and took care of things." Lincoln defended his actions.

"Still you shouldn't rush in to something like that." Lynn chastised in clear worry for her bother's safety.

"You're right. I promise I won't do something like that again." Lincoln said before mentally adding 'But I make no such promise for Spiderman.' and with that, the members of the Loud family decided to return to their respective homes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now for those wondering about the suit. It's basically, the Ben Reilly/Sensational suit with red versions of the shoes an glove pads of the advanced suit from the PS4 game and the eyes of the Velocity suit. Next time, Ronnie Anne continues on her path while Lincoln gains the attention of some others in the business while some other events begin to transpire. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	6. A Larger World

Chapter 6

A larger world

Alright, guys. You know the drill by to the reviews

Gamelover41592: White Tiger.

Guest 1: Glad your liking it.

Guest 2: You'll see.

aNobodyFangirl: I'm happy you're still enjoying it.

Okay, Marvelites... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Within a slightly messy apartment, Luna Loud was sitting on her couch with Sam lying on her lap. As the two of them sat on their couch, Luna's phone began to vibrate and she pulled it out to check her texts.

"Oh great." Luna groaned in a whisper before deleting the message.

"Don't tell me. Work." Sam said in annoyance.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but..." Luna tried to say before Sam cut her off.

"I understand. You gotta keep working until we make it big." Sam said before giving Luna a quick peck on the lips.

'Yeah. I just hope we have a chance to make it big.' Luna thought as she got in her car and began driving to her job.

(The next morning, with Ronnie Anne)

"So, Lynn's okay, that Lizard thing didn't hurt her?" Ronnie Anne asked after Lincoln told her the story of what had happened at the game.

"Yeah. Right now, she's staying at Luan's place until things calm down." Lincoln said.

"Well, it's a good thing Spiderman showed up or things could have gotten a lot worse." Ronnie Anne said, hiding her suspicions masterfully.

"Yeah. We really were lucky." Lincoln said before a beeping was heard by the two of them.

"Sorry, Ronnie Anne. I gotta go." Lincoln said, gaining a nod from the Hispanic girl.

"Alright. Smell you later, lame-o." Ronnie Anne said with a smile before hanging up. She then looked down at a metal pipe before throwing a tennis ball as high as she could. She then kicked the pipe in to her hand and hit the ball back up when it fell to her before she drops the pipe to the ground and leapt on several beams to get to the ball and slice it in mid air before kicking off the ceiling to get to the ground before the sliced ball and catch both halves in her hands.

"I could get used to this." She said with a smirk.

(With Lincoln)

I'm assuming that beep meant the suit is one hundred percent finished." Lincoln said as he walked up behind Lisa.

"Indeed it is, big brother." Lisa said before pressing in a few keys on her computer and the pod with Lincoln's suit opened suit opened.

"Alright. I've got a couple hours before school. I'll run through a crash coarse on my morning patrol." Lincoln said before grabbing the suit.

"Alright. Be careful." Lisa said before Lincoln climbed out the window.

About twenty minutes later, Spiderman landed on a rooftop in the city.

"Okay, let's start out slow. Engage complete activation." Spiderman said as the AR functions of his suit activated.

"Good morning, Lincoln." A feminine voice said in his ear.

"Good morning, computer. Has Lisa given you a name or am I just gonna be calling you 'computer'?" Spiderman asked.

"Lisa thought that you'd like to be the one to give me a name." The computer said before Spiderman placed his hand to his chin.

"How about... Karen? You sound like a Karen." Spiderman said.

"Okay, you can call me Karen." The computer said.

"Alright, let's get started. Run a scan for any crimes in progress within an hour swing of Midtown High." Spiderman said as Karen began to search.

"None in progress. But there is a crime scene investigation four point three blocks from our current position.

"Well, that could be worth checking out." Spiderman said.

"Would you like be to plot out a path for you?" Karen asked before Spiderman shook his head.

"Nah. Just give me a compass to point the way and I can make my way there." Spiderman said as an arrow appeared on his H.U.D and he made his way to the crime scene.

Upon arriving at the scene, he saw Sergeant Williams standing there along with a C.S.I team.

"What happened here?" Spiderman said as he webbed down.

"I like the new suit." Williams said with a whispered chuckle. "The Apocalypse gang hit this music store last night."

"I've heard of those guys. They apparently like to put the 'Punk' in Punk Rock." Spidey said as they entered the wrecked store.

"Yeah, but now they've started to take things to far." Williams said before leading Spiderman to a dead body.

Spiderman turned his head away for a moment before letting a slow exhale through his nose.

'Focus, Spidey. You knew this would be part of the job.' He thought before tapping on his right temple twice for Karen to scan the body.

"The cause of death was a shot a point blank range to the heart with a forty caliber bullet." Karen told Spiderman as he relayed the information to Williams.

"No one's been able to find a shell. Probably a revolver." Williams reasoned.

"I'll keep my eyes open. We can get that gun we might be able to get a few of these guys behind bars." Spiderman said as he began to walk out.

"There's another problem." Williams said as Spiderman turned to face him. "This store is dangerously close to Dragon Tails territory. I don't know if this is just one branch of the Apocalypse or the whole gang. But if they move any further..." He led.

"We could have a gang war on our hands." Spiderman finished. "I'll stop this. I promise." He said, gaining a nod from Williams before webbing away.

Lincoln spent the next few hours at school while having Karen run searches on any guns that were bought or stolen of the same caliber as the one used in the murder as well as checking traffic cams for any cars in the area at the time. Afterwards, he instructed Lucy to pick up Lisa and the twins so he could continue his work on the streets.

"Okay, Karen. You got anything? Spidey asked.

"Three SUVs. were seen fleeing the scene. According to traffic cameras. All three are currently on the other moving towards Hell's Kitchen.

"Good. Bring up a distance meter and a compass. With any luck, I can get the gun in one go." He said as he ran up a wall before getting high enough to start swinging.

Spiderman continued through the sky for several minutes before he reached a point above the three cars the Apocalypse gang were driving.

Within one of the cars, a gang member noticed that Spiderman was tailing them.

"We've got a costume tailing us. Move!" He shouted before signaling the other two cars before all three began speeding away from Spiderman.

In order to pick up speed, Spiderman began quickly pulling and launching himself of of lamp posts.

"He's catching up!" Shoot him!" The gangster said.

"No! If we shoot at him, he'll zero in on us. If we hold and let the others shoot at him..." The driver led.

"He'll go after them and we can get away." The gangster said before lowering his gun and like clockwork, one of the cars began shooting at the young hero and he zeroed in on that one.

Spidey chased, the car for blocks, a combination of his own speed and reflexes mixed with Karen calculating the trajectory of the bullets allowing him to spin away every time someone got a shot off.

"We gotta end this before some one gets hurt." Spidey said before dropping to avoid another shot and then using his webs to gum up the back tires. He then took the chance given to him by the car getting slowed to jump on the roof only to be met with more bullets to dodge as he made his way up front, forced the hood open and webbed up the engine, causing the car to stop.

Spiderman then flipped off the car as the gang members got outs. Spidey prepared his web shooters to grab the guns when suddenly a wall of flames appeared between him and the gangsters.

"Alright, you three. Put the guns down and we'll go easy on ya." Said a large man in a hat and trench coat before the gangster turned and shot at him only for the bullets to bounce off. "Have it your way." He said while shaking his head. "Light 'em up, kid." He said before a tower of flame erupted behind him and shot out three steady blasts of heat that heated their guns before they dropped them in pain as the trench coated man walked up and bonked the center gangster with his fist made of orange stones before picking up the other two and banging their heads together.

"Holy crap." Spidey said as the flames dissipated and he saw above the trench coated man was a young man completely covered in fire. "The Human Torch." He whispered before the man in the trench coat took off his hat to reveal a rocky face. "The Thing." He whispered in just as much awe .

Spidey quickly recovered himself and approached the two members of the famous 'Fantastic Four', Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm. "Wow. Th-thanks for the help." He said as he held out his hand which the Human Torch took in a shake after his flames disappeared to reveal a blue and black uniform with a four in the center of a white circle on the center of his chest.

"Any time. People like us need to look out for each other." The Human Torch said as the Thing walked up.

"Speaking of 'guys like us'. You might want to want to come back to Baxter Building with us." The Thing said before Spidey pressed on his mask to see that the other two cars had escaped and had been ditched.

"Yeah. That sounds awesome." Spidey answered as the three of them traveled to the headquarters and home of the Fantastic Four.

Upon arriving at the Baxter Building, Spiderman was quickly greeted by the remaining two members of the Fantastic Four, a man with brown hair that had grey sides, and a blonde woman, both of whom were clad in the same uniform as Johnny. Reed and Sue Richards.

"Dr. Richards. It's an honor to meet you." Spidey said extending his hand to shake Reed's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Spiderman." Reed said as he returned the shake.

"Please. Call me, Lincoln." Spidey said as he took off his mask. "So, not to be rude. But why am I here?" He asked as Reed signaled for him to take a seat.

"I'm assuming by the mask, you don't want your identity to be public." Reed said, gaining a nod from Lincoln. "Some time ago, I was speaking with some colleagues in our line of work and we made a decision to provide aid to those who were up and coming." He said.

"How so?" Lincoln asked.

"The job doesn't leave time to think about taking care of yourself. But thankfully a few of the people in it happen to have day jobs that fit with just that." Ben said as Reed pulled out two cards. One reading 'Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Law and the other 'Claire Temple MD'.

"Thanks. With my family's budget, we could use this. This does extend to them, right?" Lincoln asked, gaining a smile from Sue.

"Yes, your family will have just as much access as you do." Sue told him with a kind smile.

"That's good." Lincoln said before thinking of something. "Uh. Do you have a pen and some paper?" He asked before Reed handed him just that. "Here's my phone number, incase you guys need my help."

"And here are ours." Reed said as he handed a piece of paper with the numbers of the four on it.

"Thanks. Now, I should really get back to looking for the Apocalypse gang." Lincoln said before putting his mask back on.

"Alright. Johnny will escort you out." Reed said as Johnny led Lincoln to the roof.

"See you around, man and remember. If you ever need us. Just call." Johnny said as he and Lincoln did a hand clasp.

"Same to you, Johnny." Spidey said before giving Johnny a mock solute before jumping off the top of the Baxter Building and beginning to swing through the city once again.

(Meanwhile)

The Apocalypse gang members made it back to a hideout they had in Hell's Kitchen.

"What happened?" One of the higher ranking members asked.

"The new costume was chasing us. We lost D. Thankfully our favorite wheel girl was smart enough to keep us from being tailed." One of the gangsters replied as the higher up looked to the driver, who was still in the shadows.

"Heh. Keep up stuff like that and you'll be fully paid off in a year or so, Loud." He said as the driver stepped out of the shadows to reveal Luna.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

And on that twist, we will call it a chapter. Next time a confrontation between siblings and Lincoln making a few more new friends. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	7. Daring Raid

Chapter 7

Daring Raid

Well guys, it's been a while since I've updated this doc. But I'm back now. On to the reviews!

Gamelover41592: Glad you enjoyed it.

Twelfth Loud: All will be revealed in this chapter.

The Dudes Tude: What can I say. I liked that game as a kid.

aNobodyFangirl: Thank you so much for that.

And now, my friends... Let's kick it up!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was about eight thirty, in the Loud house. Most of the family living in the house were sitting at the dinner table. Suddenly, the mother of the children, Rita Loud noticed that soething was a miss.

"Has anybody seen Lincoln?" Rita asked as the four of the five Loud sisters and their father, Lynn sr began to look around.

"He informed me that he would be working on a personal project." Lisa quickly came up with a cover.

"He's been out late a lot lately. What kind of project is he working on?" Rita asked as Lisa began to think o something.

"He prefurs not to disclose the nature of his endevors." Lisa said with a half truth. "I'll call him and see when will be returning." She said before going upstairs in to her room before calling Lincoln.

(With Spidey)

The young hero swung and wall ran through the city searching high and low for any sign of the Apocalypse gang while having Karen moniter the police scanners for any mention of them.

"Incoming call from Lisa Loud." Karen informed as Spiderman landed with a roll on a roof top.

"Patch her through." Spidey said before leaning on a water tower. "Hey, Lis. What's up?" He asked.

"You missed dinner for one thing." Lisa said from her end.

"Dang it. Sorry. I've been tailing a killer all day." Spidey said.

"A killer? What happened." Lisa asked, concerned for her brother.

"Botched robbery I had eyes on the cars that were at the scene but the other one that actually had the killer got away." Spidey explained.

"You should come home. Get some rest and pick the search in the morning." Lisa suggested as Lincoln shook his head.

"No. I can't risk someone else getting hurt." Spiderman argued.

"You will get hurt if you don't keep your striength up with regular food and rest." Lisa argued back.

"Fine. Just give me another hour to search then I'll grab a bite and go crash on Luna's couch." He conceeded.

"Promise me that's what you'll do that." Lisa said, knowing Lincoln would never break a promise to her.

"I promise." He said with a slight chuckle, knowing that Lisa would have made sure that Karen would tell her if he didn't.

"Alright. Call me when you get to Luna's." Lisa said before the two of them both hung up before Spidey got back to swinging though the city.

Spiderman spent the next hour checking every possible place for the Apacolypse gang, coming up with nothing every time. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the gang was lying low until things died down.

"No luck. Guess I'm just gonna have to pick things up tomorrow." Spidey said as he began making a way towards Luna's apartment. Howevery, on his way to the area, he landed on top of a roof, running over a skylight and by pure coincodence found the car he had been looking for.

"Karen, we got a photo mode in this suit?" Spidey asked.

"That capibility was installed. It will also allow telescopic vision." Karen confirmed.

"Alright, start zooming in so I can take some pictures to send take some pics to send to... What?" Spiderman looked down to see Luna talking to members of the Apacalypse. "Karen, do not take any pictures and start tracking Luna's phone." He ordered before webbing to a higher rooftop.

Spiderman sat there for fifteen minutes and waited as Luna talked with the gang members before being handed a wad of bills before she walked out of the building. He then began tailing her for several blocks until she began to cut through an alley. At that point he let down two webs from each shooter and pulled Luna up to the roodtop he was on.

"Spiderman." Luna said in shock and quite a bit of fear as Spiderman took off his mask to reveal the face of her brother. "Lincoln?" She asked in pure shock.

"Give me your gun. Now." Lincoln commanded as Luna mutly pulled out her pistol and handed it to him. "Thirty cal. Thank god." He said before crushing the gun in his hand and focusing back on Luna. "What the actual hell is wrong with you?" He shouted, breaking Luna out of her shock.

"Me?" Luna asked before gesturing to what her brother was wearing. "You're the one swinging around fighting bad guys!" She shouted.

"Oh nonono!" Lincoln said with a finger up. "We are not on me right now! We are on you running with a group of murderers!" He shouted before taking a a deep breath. "Just... Just tell me what's going on." He said in concern for his sister.

Luna let out a sigh before she and Lincoln sat against a nearby water tower.

"It happened a little while back. Me and Sam hadn't had a gig in months and we were strapped for cash. In walks a a 'music lover' who lends me some money to stay afloat." Luna explained.

"Let me guess. The Apocalypse gang?" Lincoln rhetorically asked as Luna nodded.

"After that, they had me on the hook. Made me their driver until I could pay off the loan." Luna said with regret in her voice at being pulled in to this situation.

"Why didn't you go to Lori or Mom and Dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Pride. Plain, simple, stupid pride." Luna said while looking down.

Lincoln just continued to sit there with Luna for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh. "Okay, here's what we do. Tomorrow, you and I are going to a Lawer makes Matt Murdock, we're gonna find out about getting you a plea deal or something, then we're calling my contact in the NYPD." He layed out the plan.

"Wait. How long have you been Spiderman?" She asked when he mentioned having a contact on the force.

"About a week fully in the field." He answered, gaining a laugh from Luna.

"You never halfass anything. Do ya, baby bro?" She asked, giving Lincoln a push in the shoulder as they both laughed.

(The next day)

After spending the night at Luna's and going through school the next morning, Lincoln met up with Luna outside a small law office in Hell's Kitchen.

"Welcome to Nelson and Murdock." A blonde woman said as the two siblings walked in.

"Uh. Yeah Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm said this firm helped 'guys like me.'" Lincoln said.

"Yes we do." A brown haired man wearing a grey suit and red sunglasses. Said as he walked to Lincoln and shook his hand before leading the Louds in to his office before Lincoln explained the situation to him.

"So what are our options here, mr. Murdock?" Lincoln asked.

"Please. Call me Matt." The lawyer said. "As for your options, since she was acting under duress and never actually participated in any of th illegal activities of Apocalypse gang, we should be able to get her off with a short probation if she's willing to give the police the names of the gang's members." He said as Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"I can do you one better. I know where a good chunk of the lieutenants of the Apocalypse gang are meeting tonight." Luna said, gaining a smile from both Lincoln and Matt.

"Good. You'll also be needing this." Matt said as he opened his desk drawer to pull out a blue and and white hand gun before putting a clip in it as a meter lit up behind the grip. "This is an Icer. It's a non lethal firearm that fires a specially designed knockout toxin." He explained as Luna picked up the Icer before placing it in the back of her pants.

"Thanks for this." Lincoln said as he shook Matt's hand.

"You can thank me by getting those gang members off the streets." Matt said, gaining a nod from Lincoln before he and Luna left the office. "Okay, you just go about business as usual we'll meet up tonight." Lincoln said before going in to an alley and Spiderman swung away. At this Luna smirked with the purest pride.

(NYPD precinct)

Williams was At his desk searching through every possible file he could find on the Apocalypse Gang, desperately trying find out where they could be when suddenly, his phone range and the caller ID showed only a picture of a Spider.

"Tell me you have something." Williams said as he answers the phone.

"Or 'hello' as people used to say." Spiderman quipped. "But anyway, I've found out where the Apocalypse Gang will be tonight. I'm sending you the details now. Get a S.W.A.T team ready." He instructed.

"I'll have them ready in a half hour." Williams confirmed.

"Good. Then there's only one more thing that I need you to do." Spiderman said.

(An hour later)

Spiderman arrived across the street from the location that Luna had sent to him.

'Okay. If all goes as planned. The streets and Luna will be a lot safer.' Spidey thought. Just then, he heard something behind him.

(Inside the warehouse)

Luna drove in to the meeting spot as the two lieutenants that she had been driving got out and had begun speaking with their peers.

"Okay, we're in prime position to start moving in on the Dragon Tails areas. Then we can start moving west." One of the lieutenants said.

"Taking out those Karate freaks is one thing. But if we move east. Will have to worry about the Waste Tribe. Those wacko hobos are no joke." A second lieutenant said.

"That's why AC went to the H-Bombers." A third lieutenant said, gaining a nod from the first.

"They agreed to front us some hardware as long as they keep their territory and we give them some man power now and then." The first lieutenant said.

"Well then, let's get word to..." The third lieutenant tried to say before one of the doors busted open as a S.W.A.T team came running in as several grunts tried to pull their guns only to be shot with rubber rounds which knocked them down in pain.

"Luna quickly took cover and pulled her Icer as she began shooting at the gang members, the officers being ordered not to fire on her by Williams beforehand.

Up above two of the grunts got in to sniper positions and prepared to take aim when suddenly the skylight shattered and one of the would be snipers were taken out one by a web and the other by a red stick before Spiderman landed back to back with a man in a black suit with red eyes, gloves, and boots, a red belt, and two Ds written in red above the left side of his chest.

"Woah. When did he meet freaking Daredevil?" Luna whispered as two of the gang members rushed the heroes before they jumped over them and kicked them in to each other. Daredevil then quickly used his billy club to trip up one of the thugs before knocking two out with quick hits and throwing it to bounce and knock three more out while Spiderman swung from the ceiling, kicking six thugs in the face before jumping off the web and taser webbing two of the lieutenants, leaving the third one to try and run only to get a headshot from Luna's Icer.

"Okay. The people are unconscious." Spidey called.

"Alright! Get cuffs on them before they wake up!" Williams said as all the officers began cuffing the gang members as Spiderman and Daredevil left.

'Okay. Time to face the music.' Luna though as she stood up.

"Ms. Loud." Williams said as he approached Luna. "A... mutual friend explained what you were doing here." He said, making it clear he was referring to Spiderman before shaking her hand, and palming something in to it. "For the record, undercover work should be done by cops. Not bounty hunters." He said as he moved his hand away and Luna looked down to see a bounty hunter's license.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Luna said.

"Be sure you do." Williams said before he began walking away. "Oh and all the bounties will be mailed to you tomorrow." He said.

'Very clever, baby bro.' Luna thought as she pocketed the license and walked out while Spiderman watched from up above.

'Bus load of crooks going to jail, taking a cut of those bounties, I am now being payed to be Spiderman, and most importantly, Luna is safe. Ya done good, Spidey.' The young hero thought before swinging off, thoroughly satisfied in a hard day's work.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Well, there you go, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, I have nothing else to add so until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
